


Is That Even A Christmas Movie

by Wind_Writes



Series: A Sweet Pea Fic-mas [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: This is Day 8 from my Sweet Pea Fic-mas challenge:  Prompt- Christmas Movies





	Is That Even A Christmas Movie

There was only a certain time of year it was appropriate to lounge around in your living room wearing christmas light leggings and a grinch sweater eating bowls on bowls of caramel corn and chocolate while sipping on a Tom and Jerry… and the Christmas movie marathon was that time. It had started as an informal tradition between you and Toni back in high school as a way to escape the holiday misery at home and had just evolved from that.

“Don’t you guys have more blankets than this?” Popping her head in from the living room, Toni eyed the spread you were creating in the small kitchen. Every year it seemed you added to the food spread and every year Toni would leave the house eating her weight in food. “Damn girl, I remember when this was just a bag of microwave caramel corn and cheap beer we stole from the Wyrm.”

“Oh my god those were the days.” Carting the tray of pinwheels you had been working on to the table, you smiled remembering back on Toni’s nostalgia. “We weren’t even stealing the good beer!” You had been crying on the couch feeling sorry for yourself while your mother drank herself death when Toni had shown up with bad beer and even worse food and an armful of cheesy Christmas movies. Five hours later you were laughing till your sides hurt and somehow Christmas wasn’t looking as miserable as you had expected. “At least we’ve classed up our tastes.”

“Only thanks to you! If we left it up to the boys, it’d still be bad beer and bad food.”

“Hey, we heard that. We’ve improved our pallet for beer.” Toting brown bags into the kitchen Sweet Pea placed a kiss on your lips as he passed, Fangs following close behind with more. Apparently a quick run to the liquor store for rum, turned into buying everything that would be needed through New Years.

“Looks like you guys were busy.” Peeking into a bag that Fangs held, you caught sight of the rum you needed and a bottle of what looked like baileys.

“We could say the same thing about you.” Sneaking one of the ends from your pinwheels, Sweet Pea surveyed the kitchen table. It was covered from one end to the other in food; carmel corn, chocolate, cookies, two different kinds of dip, little smokies wrapped in bacon, your cream cheese pinwheels he loved so much and enough tom and jerry mix to keep half the Serpents in town tuned up was laid out in front of him. “You do realize you’re only feeding seven of us, right?”

“I don’t want anyone to go hungry. Besides, Jughead eats enough for three. And Fangs and you aren’t far behind.”

Hand filled with popcorn, Fangs grinned. “She’s got a point dude.” Taking the bowl you’d handed him for his food, Fang’s dark eyes took in your holiday garb. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“My movie watching clothes.”

“You have special clothes to watch movies in?”

“At Christmas time we do.” Filling a mug with rum and hot water from the thermos you’d set out, Toni dropped a heaping spoonful of Tom and Jerry batter into the mix. The pink haired serpent was decked out much like you, but instead of the Grinch on her shirt she sported a collection of singing Whoos around the Whooville Christmas tree.

You smacked Sweet Pea’s hand away from the table as he reached for another pinwheel, a smile on your features as he looked down at you in disappointment. “Go get the extra blankets from the spare room for Toni please. Everyone else should be here any minute.” Snagging the rum from Toni’s grasp, you turned back towards the sink to start another thermos of hot water, afterall there could be no Tom and Jerry’s without it.

Bodies that were spread out all over the living room began to stir as the closing bars of White Christmas rang through the TV speakers, Bing Crosby and crew decked out in Santa outfits fading into the dark. You and Sweet Pea were curled up on one end of the couch while Fangs was at the other, Cheryl and Toni squished together in the recliner while Jughead and Betty shared a mound of pillow and blankets on the floor.

“That really is one of the best Christmas movies ever.” Arms stretching high above her head, Cheryl pulled Toni closer as she let out a romantic sigh. You couldn’t argue with the red head, when it came to romantic Christmas movies it was your favorite.

“You just say that because you love all the outfits Betty and Judy wear.” Smiling at Cheryl’s affection Toni reached for her forgotten mug, the rum warming her already buzzed system. She wasn’t sure how you were able to make eggs and sugar and booze taste so much like Christmas in a cup, but you managed it every year and had her going back for more.

“Can’t say I disagree with Cheryl. But it’s all Bing Crosby for me. Man can he sing and dance.” Giggles escaped all the girls as Jughead scowled at Betty’s words. If there was one thing that kid couldn’t do, it was sing.

“Better be careful there Jones. She might leave you for Fogarty….. Ooof.” Rubbing where you’d hit him, humor danced in Sweet Pea’s eyes as he looked down at you. “What was that for?”

“Stop making Jughead feel bad. It’s not his fault he can’t sing or dance.”

Tossing a pillow at you in annoyance, Jughead pulled his beanie down lower to hide the embarrassment the creeped into his cheeks. “Ok. We’ve watched your movie, now we get ours.”

You had to give the guys credit, with the exception of maybe Fangs, they had sat through a movie with more dancing and musical numbers than they were accustomed to. “And what is it going to be.”

“Diehard.”

“Is that even a Christmas movie?” Sitting upright, Toni looked down at Jughead before staring at Sweet Pea and Fangs.

“Sure it is. It takes place at Christmas time.” Taking a sip from his steaming mug, Sweet Pea smiled as your brows furrowed in confusion. Diehard wasn’t on your list of favorite movies, but you had seen it enough times because of Sweet Pea that you were pretty familiar with the plot.

“There isn’t even a ho ho ho anywhere in it. You can’t have a christmas movie without that.” There weren’t many rules when it came to your movie marathon, but Christmas themed was the first and foremost.

Betty curled closer to Jughead as she watched Fang’s change out the DVD’s, amusement spreading across her features at the antics from the group. She wasn’t a regular to this Christmas movie marathon party, but just after one she was hoping to be invited back again.

“It’s got something better.” Fangs shared a humorous look with Sweet Pea and Jughead as he took up his spot at the other end of the couch, your feet resuming their spot across his lap as you settled your head back against Sweet Pea’s side.

“And what would that be?”

Running his fingers through your hair, Sweet Pea pressed play on the remote and reclined back to enjoy his favorite Christmas movie of all time. “Yippie Ki Yay, mother fucker.”


End file.
